Many systems exist for packaging two or more integrated circuit (IC) dice. These multi-die systems may electrically couple the IC dice to each other and to various external elements.
For example, a Package on Package (PoP) system comprises a first IC package mounted onto a second IC package, with solder balls of the first package coupled to electrical contacts located on an upper surface of the second IC package. A Folded Stack-Chip Scale Package (FS-CSP) includes a first IC package is mounted to a first side of a substrate at one end of the substrate. The other end of the substrate is folded over the top of the first IC package to couple the first side of the substrate to the top of the first IC package. A second IC package is thereafter coupled to a second side of the substrate above the first IC package.
Conventional multi-die systems are often inadequate for one or more reasons. Specifically, such systems may require long trace lengths between active circuitry of each included IC die, may not provide desired I/O density, and/or may consume too large a footprint or volume. Systems are desired that may address one or more deficiencies of conventional multi-die systems.